Sail You Home
by Coyote Laughs
Summary: Freddie finds Sam in the studio doing something she seldom does, and with the help of a song, both find themselves with a better understanding of the other.  Set after the Seddie episodes.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

Sail You Home

Freddie growled as he was soaked for the fourth time by a car speeding pass. _Stupid car, _he thought. He blamed his mom for being unable to pick him up from school. _Stupid work_. He blamed Seattle for always raining. _Stupid weather._ He blamed Mr Paladino for giving him detention which caused him to stay after school which caused him to miss the bus which caused him to walk home in the rain. _Stupid teacher._ But most of all, he blamed Sam, for causing said detention and for getting away with it scott-free. _Stupid, stupid blonde-haired demon._

Upon reaching Bushwell's, he tracked water through the lobby while Lewbert screeched about something or another. _Stupid fool of a doorman. _Freddie stood frustrated in a gradually growing puddle as the elevator slowly climbed to the eighth story. _Stupid slow elevator. _Frustrated, he kicked the door, willing it to open. The only result from this fruitless effort was a slightly hurt foot. _Stupid metallic door, _he thought as he rubbed his foot. Finally reaching his destination, he quickly stripped off his soaked clothes and began to dry off. Putting on some dry clothes, Freddie started to feel slightly more human. The goodwill he normally felt towards humankind was slowly coming back. He stalked out of his apartment, intent on sharing an ill word or two with one particular blonde-haired demon. He opened the door to 8C, finding an apartment dark and empty of its usual occupants. "Carly, Spence," Freddie called out.

Not hearing an answer immediately, he walked upstairs to the studio, in hopes of finding someone there. He peered in through the door and saw the blonde part of the trio standing at the studio window, her back to him. _Perfect, _he thought. He threw open the door, and had just opened his mouth to say something when she turned and looked at him, her normally placid face awashed with tears. All thoughts of what Freddie was going to say fled his brain. He croaked out, "Sam?"

Sam turned away, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Staring out the window, she flinched as a loud roll of thunder roared through the Seattle sky. "Go...," she whispered softly.

Freddie took a step into the room. "No...," was all he replied.

"Please go..."

Another step into the room. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Just go, please."

Freddie noticed the pleading tone that her voice had taken. It just served to make him even more determined to find what the matter was. He quickly crossed the room, and gently took her elbow into his hand. Turning her gently til she was facing him, he softly said, "Not until you tell me what's wrong..."

Sam roughly spun back around, her back once again to Freddie. "Fine Benson. Carls and Spencer had to go down to the morgue..."

"Oh no," he said. After a pause, he asked, "Who died? Which one of their relatives?"

She paused for a long moment before shaking her wild mane of hair. "Not theirs..." She felt Freddie's look of non-comprehension because she immediately said, much more softly, "Mine... my mom..." A shudder rocked its way through Sam's body, and she began to sob openly.

Freddie did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed and wrapped her in a tight tug, his right arm around her waist, his left hand gently stroking her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder. Several times Freddie opened his mouth, to say something, but nothing ever came out. He was at a lost. He wanted to comfort her, to say words that soothe her pain, but in his meager years of existence no experience had ever come close to this kind of lost. So he held her while she cried. Eventually he managed to maneuver Sam into a sitting position on the steps, one arm stilled wrapped around her. They sat together on the step, taking comfort in just the presence of the other.

Unknowingly, Freddie had begun to hum to himself, all the while stroking Sam's long locks. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his fingers running through her hair.

"What song is that?"

Freddie looked sidelong at her, a blush forming. "Umm, sorry, didn't realize I was humming... I'll stop..."

"No, don't... I sort of like it..." She opened her eyes and looked over at him. "So are you going to answer the question?"

He smiled softly down at her, "Yeah, I am... it's _1000 Oceans_ by Tori Amos..." Seeing her questioning look, he continued. "My mom use to sing it to me when I was little... I think I understand it now..."

Again, she sent a questioning look at Freddie.

"It's a song about lost, and the lengths that one person will go through to help a loved one through said lost... I looked up the song years ago..." He stopped and grinned at Sam as she coughed out the word "nerd," and then continued. "Yeah, I am... but she wrote it for husband... she didn't know how to help him when his father died, so she wrote this, a song about how far she would go for him..." He ran his fingers through her beautiful hair. "It seemed appropriate..."

"I'd like to hear it..."

Freddie nodded, and dug out his Pearphone. Soon, the ethereal singing of Tori Amos could be heard wafting throughout the studio, the two teens still entwined together on the steps. "I love you Sam," Freddie gently said, before softly kissing her forehead.

Sam looked up at Freddie, her red-rimmed eyes holding fresh tears. "I love you too Freddie. You've always have been, and always will be, my anchor..."

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

**Author's Note**: Sorry, this song got under my skin and I had to write something. I'm not sure if I like the ending, it feels like it's missing something. And as to when and where this could be slotted into, this could easily take place after the horrid events of the Seddie love episodes, or even part of my Seasonal whatevers... Hate it, love it, but I would appreciate it if you leave a review so I can get better... I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing again... Thanks again.


End file.
